Happily Ever After
by Merle's Sugartits
Summary: One Shot, sequel to Rediscovery, Wade/OC story. It's kind of a time line to show most of the rest of Wade and Penny's life together. (You really have to read Rediscovery to get this).


_Author's Note: I would like to thank shutxthexfrontxdoor for their kind words about Rediscovery, and if it weren't for them, I probably never would have written this one. I hope everyone enjoys it._

**September 17, 2012**

It was a small ceremony in Manchester, just their families and closest friends were there to watch them exchange vows again. It was the complete opposite of the extravagant fairy tale affair that their first wedding had been. For their honeymoon, Stu took Penny to a bed and breakfast in the countryside.

He carried her over the threshold of the honeymoon suite, and he carried her to the bed. It was covered in rose petals, and on the nightstand sat an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, and a card that read, "To the happy couple." He laid her down, her curls spread out on the pillow around her head; her hair had been dyed back to chocolate brown for the occasion.

Stu took of his jacket, then began kissing her, first her lips, then her jaw, her neck, then collarbone. She closed her eyes and smiled, surrendering to him. How could she have ever left this fantastic man in the first place?

**October 26, 2012**

It was a little after five in the morning when Penny woke up. She felt horrible. She rolled over, squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to go back to sleep. It was impossible. She sat up to fluff her pillow and the first wave of nausea washed over her. She swallowed it down as she climbed over Stu. She jumped out of bed when the second wave hit. She clamped her mouth shut, her hand pressed tightly against her lips, and she ran to the bathroom. By the time she got the lid on the toilet up, and was kneeling in front of it, she couldn't contain the vomit anymore.

Stu had woken up from the commotion, and he walked to the bathroom. He turned the light on, and she shut her eyes against the light. He walked over to her, and held her hair back with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She was about to nod, when the rest of her dinner from the night before came up. When she was sure her stomach was empty, she stood, a little wobbly, Stu kept his arms around her to help her keep her balance. She flushed the toilet, and put the lid down. She turned the water on and began rinsing her mouth out before brushing her teeth.  
"I'll go get you some Gatorade." Stu kissed the back of her head and left her alone.

**October 31, 2012**

Penny had been released from her WWE contract that morning. She had gathered her friends, and her brother, Phil, to give them the news. As soon as she and Stu walked in, Phil jumped up, "Is everything okay?"

She smiled at her anxious brother, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to tell all of you that I'll be leaving for a few months."

"When will you be back?" Phil asked.

She shrugged and looked at Stu, "I'm not sure. June or July….maybe August."

"Why are you leaving?" Drew asked.

"Medical reasons."

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" Heath shouted.

"Is it true?" Phil asked, standing up again, a grin spreading across his lips at the thought of becoming an uncle.

Penny and Stu both grinned, and he put his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. "Yep, we're having a baby."

They received hugs and well-wishes from everyone.

"You're not leaving too?" Drew asked.

Stu shook his head, "One of us has to keep making money."

Penny grinned at the little joke.

"You're going to miss a lot."

"He'll only miss me getting fatter."

Stu kissed her cheek and said, "Yeah, but the days I'm not there you'll send me a picture and tell me just how fat you're getting."

Penny rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

**June 20, 2013**

The baby was due any day now, because of that, Stu had taken his vacation, and wouldn't be back until September, so he could spend plenty of time with his baby. Penny came down the stairs, her hand resting on top of the stomach. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a simple gray dress that came down to her knees and a pair of black ballet flats. She winced as she stepped off the last stair. "Is everything okay?" Stu asked.

"My water broke."

Stu's eyes widened. "What do I do? What do I do?" He started running all over the place, frantic, panicking.

Penny laughed; she'd never seen her husband freak out like this before. "Calm down." When he stopped and looked at her, she continued, "I've already taken a shower, and the suitcase is packed and sitting on the foot of the bed, along with the diaper bag and baby book. Go get them, I'll meet you in the car, and you'll drive me to the hospital. I'm already registered, so we shouldn't have to wait very long."

Stu took a deep breath, and did as he was told. He put the things in the trunk of their silver BMW, and joined her in the car.

Four hours later, Cordelia Rose Brooks-Bennett was born. Family and friends joined them at the hospital.

**September 18, 2013**

Stu and Penny both returned to the WWE. Cordelia was always with them, and there was always someone there to hold her. If it wasn't one of the doting parents, then it was Uncle Phil, Uncle Drew, Uncle Heath, or Aunt Layla.

**April 9, 2018**

Another addition was made to the Brooks-Bennett family. Alexander Julian.

**August 31, 2018**

Penny returned to wrestling once more. She stayed for another five years before retiring.

**April 6, 2027**

Penny stood in front of the mirror in the hotel room, brushing her hair. . She wore minimal amounts of makeup, and left her dark brown hair down. There was a knock on the door, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and she seen Phil in the mirror, "You ready for tonight?"

She nodded, "I've waited for this moment my whole life."

"I thought you waited for your wedding night your whole life," said Stu, stepping out of the bathroom, half dressed. He still looked handsome as ever. His brown hair was slicked back, curling slightly at the ends and it was graying at his temples. He was still muscular, and not a single wrinkle marred his face yet.

She grinned, "Which one? The first wedding or the second?"

Both of the men chuckled.

Stu walked over to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek

"If you're gonna start getting all mushy I'm gonna leave," her brother told them. "I just wanted to let you know the limo is almost here."

"We'll be down in a few minutes."

Phil nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Stu reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Penny's ear. "You need to finish getting dressed," she told him.

"How can I when I have this beautiful creature standing in front of me?"

She chuckled and turned in his arms, she threw her arms around his neck, and he bent down to kiss her. "Nervous?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "No, are you?"

She shook her head, and he kissed her again, right as the door opened, "Ugh, seriously?" Cordelia asked. "Aren't you guys too old to be doing that?"

"Stu, when do you think is the earliest we can get Cordie on a plane back to Tampa so she can be at school bright and early Monday morning?"

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't!"

"Do you want to bet?"

Cordelia glared at her parents.

Penny ignored the stare, "Where's your brother?"

"With Drew."

"Go downstairs and wait with your uncle for the limo or you'll be on a plane you'll be on a plane back to Florida first thing in the morning."

Cordelia groaned, but left her parents alone so they could finish getting dressed.

"That might've been a little harsh," Stu said.

Penny frowned, "We're not that old are we?"

He shrugged, "All I know is you look just as beautiful as you ever did."

She grinned, "Go finish getting dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

She chuckled and smacked his butt playfully as he turned to go get his jacket. He looked back at her, and she bit her bottom lip as he wriggled his eyebrows, a mischievous smile playing across his lips. "And you're just as sexy," she told him, winking. She turned to face the mirror again, putting her earrings in, and touching up her lipstick. That night, they were inducted into the Hall of Fame.


End file.
